Historias por capitulos
by AlejaBN
Summary: Continuación de los finales para algunos capítulos de la serie. Van a haber algunos contenidos muy fuertes... Ver bajo la propia responsabilidad de cada uno.


Hola... esta es mi 3ra historia y espero que les guste; creo que varias personas han hecho esto, pero les prometo que lo que hay aquí lo escribí yo jejeje.

No soy una persona que publique continuamente y menos en este tiempo...ademas tengo otra historia que debo ir concluyendo...Si la quieren ver, se llama "la apuesta".

* * *

**NOTA: Nada de Bones me pertenece. Ni los personajes, ni los diálogos de los capítulos originales.**

* * *

Brennan: "Se exactamente como los Ellers se sienten por Cleo". "Mis padres desparecieron cuando yo tenía 15 años… y nadie supo que fue lo que les sucedió".

Booth: "Siendo un francotirador yo… quite muchas vidas". "Lo que me gustaba hacer antes de lo que hago era intentar atrapar muchos asesinos".

Brennan: Con risa burlona: "Por favor, no crees que esto es algún tipo de… balanza cósmica". Al ver que es algo realmente importante para el detiene sus burlas: "Me gustaría ayudarte con eso". El para mermar la carga de la situación, simula que le chocaría trabajar con ella y la hace reír.

* * *

En su camino de ida y burlonamente Booth: "¿Sabes? No hubiera sido tan mala idea acostarme contigo hace un año". Brennan se sorprende al principio, pero luego sonríe y lo estruja con su mano: "No seas tonto Booth".

Booth: "Hey… estas buena".

Brennan: Un poco nerviosa: "Gracias… mmm Angela dice que estas caliente".

Booth: "¿Y tú que piensas?".

Brennan: Tratando de no comprometerse mucho: "Que es cierto".

Booth: "Gracias Dra. Brennan". "A sí que… que te parece… ¿si he sido un poli?".

Brennan: Tomándole el pelo: "Un poco".

Llegan a la camioneta y el la acorrala como lo había hecho antes: "¿Qué más quieres que te demuestre?".

Brennan: _"¿Qué hago?"._ "Nada ¿Me llevas a mi casa o tomo un taxi?".

Booth: Susurrando en su oído: "Yo te llevo".

Brennan: Sintiendo que sus rodillas se doblan y un poco incomoda: "Ok".

Booth: Notándolo y alejándose: "¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y llenamos el informe del caso?".

Brennan: "Claro. Pero recuerda que tú te quedaste con la documentación".

Booth: "Entonces Bones… ¿Mi casa o la tuya?".

Brennan: "La mía… y no me llames eso… yo me llamo Temperance Brennan".

Booth: "Claro Bones".

Pasaron por el lugar de Booth por los documentos; mientras él los buscaba, ella observo el lugar: _"Para ser un hombre, es organizado"._ Siguió observando hasta que algunas cosas le llamaron la atención: _"¿Porque un hombre adulto tendría juguetes en su hogar?"._

Booth: "Eh Bones toma asiento… debo escuchar algunos recados". Ambos se trasladaron al sofá y él le dio click al botón de mensajes en su teléfono distraídamente, mientras miraba algunas cuentas.

Mensaje 1: La voz de una mujer: "Necesito que hablemos".

Mensaje 2: La voz de otra mujer: "Seeley habla Rebeca; recuerda que mañana va Parker para tu casa. Adiós".

Mensaje 3: La misma voz que en el msn 1: "Seeley… llámame por favor; he pasado dos meses tratando de hacer que hables conmigo".

"Fin de mensajes; usted no tiene mensajes nuevos".

Booth: Nervioso: "Ok… vámonos Bones".

Brennan: Sin querer entrometerse mucho: "No vas a llamar…". Es interrumpida por el repique del teléfono "Contesta".

Booth: "Vamos, dejémoslo al buzón".

Mensaje: "Seeley siento lo que te hice; solo fue una vez".

Brennan: "Hey si quieres arreglar las cosas… está bien, trabajaremos luego. Además… yo respeto la monogamia aunque no la aplique, creo que…".

Booth: "Hey… eso ya se acabó. Ya no quiero nada con ella".

Cuando salían se encontraron con Tessa:

Booth: Diciéndole a Brennan en el oído: "No le hagas caso".

Tessa: En tono educado: "¿Esta es la razón de que no quieras arreglar las cosas conmigo?".

Booth: "No es eso Tess, ella es…".

Brennan: Sin saber que se le metió: "Apenas nos estamos conociendo de una forma más personal… ¿Tu eres…?".

Tessa: Confundida: "Su ex-novia… ¿Tu…?".

Booth: _"¿Qué coños hace?"._ "Bones que estas…".

Brennan: Ofreciendo su mano: "Dra. Temperance Brennan; soy una antropóloga forense. Su nueva compañera".

Tessa: "¿Ustedes dos…?".

Brennan y Booth se miraron y negaron al mismo tiempo; entonces la respuesta de Brennan lo cambio todo: "Todavía no".

Tessa: _"Maldición esto entre ellos es serio. No se la ha llevado a la cama!"._ "Mmm Ok. Adiós Seeley; siento la interrupción".

Booth: Anonadado: "Adiós". Cuando Tessa se fue se regresó a Bones: "Acabas de decirle a mi ex-novia que iba a acostarme contigo".

Brennan: Confusa: "¿Qué… no?; bueno no es que me choque… digo… no YO NO DIJE ESO".

Booth: Comprendiendo: "Estabas celosa y espantaste a mi polvo de fin de semana; ¿Cómo me vas a recompensar?".

Brennan: "Celosa de QUE! TÚ y yo no tenemos nada. ¿Qué quieres decir con recompensa?; no sé lo que eso significa". Salía hacia el coche.

Booth lo dejo pasar y fueron al lugar de ella en un silencio extraño mientras cada uno estaba sumergido en la basta selva de sus pensamientos.

Brennan: "Sigue Booth. ¿Quieres algo de beber?".

Booth: "¿Tienes agua fría?".

Ella se fue a servir; pero cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vio detrás de ella colocando las manos en su cintura, brinco y se echó el agua encima: "Booooth! Mira lo que has hecho". El rio y se sirvió el agua, mientras ella fue a su habitación a cambiarse con algo seco.

Brennan: _"Así que cree que puede jugar conmigo". _

Se puso un camisón de tiras y el pantalón más corto que encontró. Cuando él la vio casi tiene un paro cardíaco; era la cosa más dulce, inocente y sexy que había visto en su vida. Ella se sentó muy cerca, y mientras lo hacía poso su mano derecha en el muslo de él.

Brennan: "¿Qué hay para hacer entonces?". Ella froto su mano arriba y abajo del muslo.

Booth: "Hay… que… mmm… ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?".

Brennan: Sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario: "Claro". Recordó algo que le daba curiosidad: "Booth… ¿Quiénes son Rebeca y Parker?; es un nombre muy lindo el de ese hombre".

Booth medio sonrió: "Él es mi hijo y ella es su madre". Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Brennan: "Tiene cuatro años; es lo más importante en mi vida". Al ver las dudas, le explico. No sabía porque, pero le daba confianza: "Cuando nos enteramos de Parker, yo le pedí para ser mi esposa. Dijo que no; y desde eso mi paternidad ha sido una mierda".

Brennan: _"Este hombre está hablando conmigo; es lindo". _"Lo siento Booth. ¿Sabes algo?, estoy por creer que aquellas que te han rechazado o lastimado son unas tontas hajajaja".

Booth: Riendo también: "Y yo creo que no te caigo tan mal después de todo!". Ella se reclino para alcanzar unos lápices y le dio una muy buena vista a Booth de su culo. Esto lo hizo volver a su lado picaron: "Bones eres una tonta".

Ella lo mira confundida: "¿Yo?... que yo…".

Booth: Envalentonándose: "Tu eres una de entre todas las que me han rechazado".

Brennan: Entendiendo: "Tu y yo somos muy diferentes".

Booth: Se acercó a su culo redondeado: "Por ejemplo…".

Brennan se levantó y trato de darse vuelta para mirarle a los ojos; pero él la detuvo con las manos en sus caderas y frotándola con la suya: Sin aliento: "Usted cree en la monogamia y yo no, cree en seres divinos y yo no lo hago, tienes un hijo y yo nunca he querido niños; y la más importante: crees en el amor… yo no lo hago… ni lo haré nunca. Te quieres casar, y yo odio el matrimonio".

Booth: Besando su cuello: "Nunca digas nunca Bones…". Metió las manos bajo su camisa y froto su estómago: "Tu y yo podríamos ser exclusivos el uno del otro sin necesidad de que pierdas tu independencia Temperance" Muerde su barbilla: "Mientras tu respetes mis creencias, no me importa que tu creas o no". Sus dedos aprietan sus pezones y ella suspira: "Yo no vivo con mi hijo (es una lástima), y nunca te pediría que hagas el papel de madre con el si no quieres; lo único es que lo aceptes y le respetes. Él está incluido en el paquete Booth baby". Saca la camisilla de su cuerpo y frota su erección entre sus nalgas: "Yo puedo hacerte el amor todas las veces que sea necesario, hasta que creas en él". Baja sus pantalones cortos y la observa tal y como la trajo Dios al mundo; a excepción de sus zapatillas de deporte y medias blancas: "Eres simplemente preciosa bones. Yo me quiero casar; pero puedo vivir sin hacerlo". Besa sus hombros y suelta la cola de caballo: "Si a ti no te importaran esas cosas, no estarías diciendo esto Temperance".

Brennan: Derritiéndose: "No te quiero lastimar. Además no podríamos trabajar juntos".

Booth: "Hey… tengo mis fuentes en el FBI, eso no va a suceder".

Brennan: "Lo único que quiero contigo es sexo caliente y salvaje por una noche".

Booth: "Se poco de ti; pero algo me dice que tratas de alejar a las personas con tus actitudes frías… y está bien… no te pido que confíes ciegamente en mí. Te estoy pidiendo la oportunidad de demostrarte con hechos que realmente me atraes mucho".

Brennan: Ella voltea y lo mira a los ojos: "Todo en la vida es pasajero; igual que esto…".

Booth: La calla con un beso: "Pero si no sale bien podremos decir que valió la pena". "Vamos lento Bones… comencemos por donde quieras… ¿Qué quieres que haga?".

Brennan: "Que me folles muy duro Booth…". Estiro la mano hasta su cinturón y lo quito junto con el pantalón. Al ver sus boxeadores de algodón blanco: "Oh, me encanta el blanco". Paso la mano por encima de su ya semi-duro pene: "Quiero que me la metas toda dentro Booth". Eso fue suficiente para que se le pusiera dura como roca. Jalo su corbata y rasgo los botones de su camisa, la alzo en sus brazos y con voz ronca: "Abre tus piernas nena". Ella hizo lo que él le pidió y fue sorprendida con la brusca estocada que él le dio; su pene era muy grueso, así que fue un poco doloroso al principio: "¿Esto es lo que quieres?, ¿Quieres que pierda el control?!" Él se movía lento. No sabía que sucedía con ella, jamás dejaría que un hombre tomara tanto dominio sobre ella; y sin embargo aquí estaba diciendo: "Si, si, no la saques… quiero… quiero… con más fuerza". Él la estrello contra el estante de libros y comenzó a metérsela cada vez más duro: "Oh bones!" Mientras miraba sus tetas que saltan y se frotan en su pecho.

Brennan: "¿Te gusta lo que ves?".

Booth: "Si… y lo que no también" Le da una palmada en su culo.

Brennan: Ronroneando: "¿La quieres meter desde atrás?". Antes de que él tenga oportunidad de responder ella se da la vuelta, se inclina un poco y pavonea su hermoso trasero "Demuéstrame que no voy a necesitar a ningún otro hombre jamás". El la agarra de las caderas y mete su polla en el coño caliente y húmedo: "Si NENA!, SI… Apretada… mmm me gusta". Ella comienza a aumentar el movimiento y el sus embestidas. La agarra del cabello y gira su cabeza para darle un beso en el que su lengua está a la par que su polla: "Agáchate y sostente duro BONES!". El ángulo aumento su contacto: "BOOOOTH! MMM que me coge…. Estoy llegando". "Si baby… grita mi nombre". El pene de Booth entra y sale, entra y sale… "SEELEY!"; "TEMPERANCE!"… Ambos cayeron en un solo temblor y lo único que pueden pensar es: _"OH POR DIOS… ¿Qué HEMOS HECHO?"._

Pasados los minutos: "¿Booth?" el voltea y la mira: "Esto fue el mejor polvo de mi vida, pero es un gran err…".

Booth: "Oh no Bones… Esas dos oraciones no concuerdan la una con la otra. Siento contarle Dra. Brennan que después de esto, no le será tan fácil deshacerse de mi".

Brennan: "Estoy hablando enserio, eso nunca debía haber suc…".

Booth: El la besa: "¿Dónde está su cuarto?".

Brennan: "Es el del fondo…¿Porque?".

Él la llevo cargada mientras ella le gritaba que le soltara y que se fuera a su casa porque ella no le quería ver. La recostó en la cama y beso el camino de sus piernas a sus labios: "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Booth: "Voy a hacerle el amor a la Dra. Temperance Brennan".

Brennan: Furiosa; pero devolviendo los besos que le eran dados: "Pero yo no quiero!".

Booth: Riendo y besando sus pezones: "¿Estas segura Bones?".

Brennan: Riéndose: "Tal vez si quiero; pero igual voy a gritar agente Booth".

Booth: "Grite todo lo que quiera Dra. Brennan". Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Brennan comenzó a gritar mientras dejaba que el besara todo su cuerpo.

En el pasillo, Ange escucho los gritos e irrumpió en el lugar de su amiga. Cuando vio las ropas en la sala corrió a ayudar a su "amiga en peligro". Al entrar al cuarto quedo boquiabierta: había un hombre desnudo sobre una Brennan muy desnuda y pidiendo socorro. Él estaba bajando por sus senos y estómago, buscando llegar más al sur. Hizo lo primero que le paso por la mente y salto sobre el atacante dándole golpes en la espalda: "Suéltala maldito pervertido!".

Tanto Booth como Brennan no sabían que estaba sucediendo y el pobre Booth trataba de quitarse de su espalda una Angela histérica, mientras Brennan se tenía el estómago de la risa contenida por la escena ante ella.

Angela: "Cariño… que esperas para ir a llamar a la policía".

Brennan: "Ange déjalo".

Angela: "Quería abusar de ti!".

Brennan: "Ange deja a Booth!".

Angela: "Claro cariño, llamémoslo para que le dé una paliza a este idiota".

Brennan: Riendo fuertemente: "Ese idiota es Booth Ang". Ange lo suelta y lo mira.

Booth está rojo de la vergüenza y tapándose sus partes: _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"._ "Hola Angela".

Angela: Muy confundida: "¿Ustedes… yo no sé qué está pasando…. ".

Brennan: "Booth estaba a punto de meter su lengua en mi…".

Booth: "TEMPERANCE BRENNAN! No digas más".

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

Angela: "Cariño acaso Booth se estaba pasando contigo".

Brennan: "Nop… él dice que me va a hacer el amor y yo le he dicho que no; pero debido a que el hizo lo que yo quería, le voy a dar lo que él quiera".

Angela: Jocosamente: "¿Qué le pediste cariño?".

Booth: Entre dientes: "No lo digas…".

Brennan: "Que me llevara duro".

Angela: Un poco encendida: "Oh… ¿es tan bueno como lo imagino?".

Booth: "Sigo aquí!".

Brennan: "El mejor que he tenido. Además él sabe…".

Booth: "No me quedare para esto".

Brennan estaba a su lado al segundo en que lo vio encaminarse para salir: "Venga… ¿Me vas a dejar así?; claro que le podría pedir ayuda a Ang, pero no sería lo mismo sin Seeley Júnior". Su mano se froto en sus pectorales.

Angela: "Yo podría ayudar".

Booth: _"Mmm Bones y Ange… NO! Concéntrate Seeley"._ "No me malinterpretes Angela; pero…".

Angela: Sonriendo: "Es broma chico… Eso no parece ir contigo. Aun y así… si alguna vez… piensan que tal vez…".

Brennan: "Serás la primera en saber".

Angela: "Hasta luego tórtolos. Cariño espero que no puedas caminar bien mañana. Me sentiría decepcionada de ti si no fuera así… Lo mismo para ti chico sexy".

Cuando se quedaron solos: "De verdad Angela y tu… mmm…".

Brennan: "Ella y yo… no… En la universidad hubo una chica… pero…mmm no funciono… me di cuenta que me gustan demasiado los hombres". "¿Has estado con algún hombre?".

Booth: "NO! Yo siempre eh sabido que me encantan las mujeres".

Brennan: "¿Te has imaginado con dos mujeres o dos hombres alguna vez?". Lo vio un poco incómodo: "Si vamos a compartir una vida sexual, lo mejor es que hablemos de nuestras preferencias y límites".

Booth: Suspirando: "Ok… Mira Bones… si lo he pensado, y más desde que apareciste en mi vida. Pero imaginarme otras manos en tu cuerpo no me gusta".

Brennan: "A mí tampoco me gustaría que otros u otras te tocaran".

Booth: Besándola: "Tenemos un trato".

Brennan: "Igual podemos hacer otras cosas".

Booth: Recostándola en la cama: "No te imaginas todas las ideas que tengo".

* * *

Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias.

=)


End file.
